


英雄主题

by lokeshvara



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokeshvara/pseuds/lokeshvara
Summary: 本来想尝试着写mob的，但不知道为什么出来的成品是这么个东西
Kudos: 1





	英雄主题

阿喀琉斯从一个封闭的空间睁开眼睛。他发现自己重获新生。他贪婪地呼吸着暌别数千年的空气，欣喜之情甚于刺穿赫克托耳身躯的瞬间。他想要活动和舒展一下身体，却发现自己手脚被拷。他努力挣扎，却毫无用处，层层锁链依次显现，把他死死地按在墙面上。

“这次的主题是英雄。”  
一个稻草人在他身前显现。稻草人了无生气的脸一动不动，但是声波确实从它里面传来，“世道变了，伟大的阿喀琉斯，数一数你生前犯了多少罪吧：  
其一是主动侵略；  
其二是侮辱尸体；  
其三是QJ战俘；（“她自愿的，她最后也说自己爱我”阿喀琉斯虚弱无力地辩解，他复活的瞬间似乎被灌输了一些乱七八糟的超越他自己时代的知识）——先生，如果你不认为这是QJ，你怎么知道我在说谁呢。  
其四是违背军纪；（“违背侵略军的军纪也是你认为的罪行吗”阿喀琉斯讥讽道。稻草人没有回答他）  
今日你就要为此偿还。”

他每宣布一个罪名，一条锁链便会从虚空中显形，将阿喀琉斯的身体更紧地锁在墙上。阿喀琉斯有些后悔自己曾经在冥界许下的复活愿望。  
“以牙还牙，以眼还眼。”稻草人说，没人给他的脸上安嘴，但他的声音确实在笑，“以QJ还QJ。”

这一切是如此突然和荒谬。阿喀琉斯那当了太久古希腊人的大脑没有办法处理这种场景。但是稻草人不理会他。他开始拿出准备好的道具，每拿出一件阿喀琉斯的眼睛就瞪大一分，至于目眦欲裂。

“等一下！”一个声音急切地打断了稻草人。阿喀琉斯觉得听着有些熟悉。随后声音的主人慢慢在他对面的墙上现身。蒙着眼睛的赫克托耳上半身嵌在墙壁上，露出来的部分被用相似的锁链束缚着。他面色潮红，不知道是不是因为急于申辩：“他是罪有应得，那我为什么也会出现在这里？”

“不为什么。”稻草人轻描淡写地说，“只是这次的主题是英雄。”

赫克托耳想要继续辩驳，突然凭空出现一块胶布随意而又顽固地封住了他的话。他挣扎着，执着地发出不甘的呜咽声。但是眼罩和胶布远比都比被束缚的英雄强力。他的尝试毫无成效，当然他不会就此放弃。

正反是两幅相同面孔的稻草人，现在漂浮在房间的完全中心线上，用轻快地语气既向他的前方，又向他的后方继续解释：“世道变了，伟大的赫克托耳。你的品行在新时代也近乎无暇：  
其一是忠于国家；  
其二是忠于家族；  
其三是忠于妻子；  
其四是反抗暴行；  
但新时代也乐于玷污毫无瑕疵的英雄。越是陷于泥沼，越能体现出你的高洁。QJ无愧于英雄的主题。”

“你有什么资格审判我们？”

“我当然没有。这只是新时代的幻想而已。这里不是已知宇宙的任何一处。暴虐的英雄，高洁的英雄，可能还会有的狡诘的英雄，虚伪的英雄。旧时代的幻影在这里被施加永恒地欲望。这是不朽的一种代价。”

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么会这样呢，第一次想好了mob的梗，还构思了meta要素（下略）但我实在是毫无R18才能，最终变成了搞笑作品。为什么会变成这样呢（


End file.
